CHERUB: Snake
by Forsaken Archer
Summary: Alex Ng, formerly Chan. Sarcastic, rude, cold were just a few of the many terms used to describe him, but no one could deny the fact that he was an exceptionally talented individual, even among CHERUBs. The youngest Black-Shirt in the history of CHERUB. (Gradually OC X Amy Collins)
1. Prologue

CHERUB

A secret spy organization, unknown to the world.

Its secret is using children.

Because children will never be suspected of being secret spies that have been trained in espionage, hacking, fighting, firearms, spying, are they?

CHERUB uses children to infiltrate drug circles, street gangs, terrorists, religious cults, even other secret spy organizations.

CHERUB only selects the top 1% of children, even those that are considered to be geniuses. They must have the drive, will, determination to prevail in perilous situations, even when others would despair. They must demonstrate high mental and physical fortitude, being strong where others would succumb to temptation, peer pressure or when being tortured.

They are CHERUB.

CHERUB uses the differences in T-Shirts to demonstrate their experience. Red-Shirts are for those who have not undergone training yet, typically children under 10. Pale Blue are for those about to or are undergoing training; 100 days of continuous, intense training to help CHERUBs understand what they are about to go through as they enter missions. Once they have succeeded in lasting the course, They are now Grey-Shirts, and are considered agents of CHERUB. They can get promoted throughout their time as a CHERUB, from Gray (Basic agents) to Navy, as they perform exceptionally under intense conditions, to Black, who have demonstrated excellence over several missions. Finally, as they graduate from CHERUB, they are awarded the White Shirt, as a remembrance to their service, their possible sacrifices as a CHERUB.

And this is the story of Alex Ng, the fastest Black-Shirt in history.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Alex Chan was staring into the grey terminal of the airport, listlessly replaying the memory, over and over again.

One terrified onyx eye from the closet madly watching his kind, warm, cheerful mother being raped, her screams of pain and fear drowned out by the crazed, insane cries of the robber. Her death had at least been quick, a quick stab to the chest ended her.

He could still remember the faint smile that she had sent to him as she was on death's door, the robber had already left to rummage for gold and jewellery, the warm smile that only a mother could give. And as she closed her eyes for the final time, a feeling grew in his pit and worked up into his heart. A fire of hatred welled up in his chest, and he quietly exited the closet to the kitchen.

The weight of the cleaver was almost feather-light. As the robber rummaged in the master room, a direct thrust to his spine killed him.

It did not satisfy him. He could still remember it, as he viciously stabbed and slashed at the corpse, tears streaming down his face.

Until he had collapsed to the ground in grief. With shaking hands and legs, he mustered his final strength and dialled the police.

Then he had fainted in shock.

His father ended up quitting from his job, became an alcoholic, and ultimately had thrown himself off a building within a week of his mother's death.

That had been almost a month ago.

The only family he had left was his grandmother on his mother's side, who resided in England.

Today was his day to leave Hong Kong, to put everything behind him. The mere memory of it...even after all this time, made him want to suffocate.

Taking a deep breath, he thought of why he accepted his grandmothers proposal, the only living relative that he had left, one that he had never even met.

To escape. To a new life.

Some would call this cowardice, for not facing the ghosts head on, for willingly escaping, running from a past that he was doomed to never escape, shackling him to the cold hard reality that his parents were gone.

He had not even went to their funeral.

He knew.

"Alex...Would you like anything before you leave?"

A soft voice spoken in Cantonese, concern evident in the tone interrupted in his musings. His tired onyx eyes stared up to his temporary caretaker.

Chloe Lee, a social worker who had tried her best to bring him out of his musings. It did not work. His only 'friend' at this point.

"It's fine, Ms Ng. But thank you for taking care of me"

A hoarse sound exited his throat. He had not been talking a lot, and the disuse of his throat had clearly shown, as she wordlessly passed a bottle of water to him. He took it.

"Thanks, Chloe. I uh...thank you. Really."

A ridiculously fake smile emerged from his face.

Both knew it was an attempt to run away from reality.

Both accepted.

"Well...I wish you luck on your journey, Alex. Wherever you go, I wish you the best of luck."

Then it was time to leave.

"...Bye, Chloe."

"...Farewell, Alex."

Saying goodbye to Chloe, he boarded the plane.

Without looking back once.

* * *

"Alex."

"Grandmother."

Beady brown eyes behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses stared into his empty black ones. She could note the hollowness in his eyes, the way he stood, acted. Bending down, she wrapped him in a tight hug, whispering

"Your English is perfect. Now, lets go back. To home."

Unspoken was the fact that his mother, and her daughter was the main factor in teaching him English.

"Yes, grandmother."

He whispered the two words, that felt so, so perfect. Home.

As they arrived back towards his grandmothers home, _no_. It was now his home as well. The scent of pine wood entered his nostrils, as he inhaled deeply, taking in the sight of the white walls, the small living room exuding an aura of homeyness.

Then for the first time after the events transpiring a month ago, he let loose a small smile.

"...I'm home."

* * *

His life with his grandmother, the one that was a new start to his terrible past, was now part of the past as well.

She had succumbed to Alzheimer's.

He was now 9 years old, a month before December where he was about to turn 10.

She apparently, had already been notified that she was succumbing to Alzheimer's even before his parents had been murdered.

She had willingly taken him under her wing, just to give him two more years of kindness before

This time, even though haunted by ghosts and nightmares two years without pause, he was ready.

To enter the cold, harsh reality of the world.

* * *

Kyle Blueman was stumped.

This new kid that had entered Rainbow Orphanage, This was his first mission, and he knew from the start that he laid eyes on this..person, that he was unique.

He had the look of a ten year old, baby fat and all, but his eyes didn't reflect that.

They shone with an understanding of the cold world lurking in his eyes, hidden by the coldness that radiated from him.

His eyes were constantly alert, darting from corner to corner. Whenever someone approached just a little too close, he subconsciously moved away. He probably didn't notice it, but Kyle noticed that his muscles tensed as well. Kyle even noticed him jogging daily, doing a set of push-ups, sit-ups, squats and jumping jacks.

And that was when he knew he wanted him in CHERUB.

"Jennifer? I've got a potential one. And he needs help."

* * *

"You must be Alex. I'm Jennifer, nice to meet you."

"What do you want?"

Cold, blunt, harsh. From his tone, body posture, facial expression, Jennifer could see that he wasn't scared, nervous of her. She smiled slightly at him. It did not serve to calm him down.

"Tell me about yourself."

"Why?"

The boy now radiated distrust. A sudden increase in his blinking pattern, his fingers subconsciously trailed the table in little circles. Little things, but easily noticeable.

"I just want to know. How is it that a child was able to deal with such...things that no child should experience at such a young age."

This time, the sad smile across her face was genuine. Even in CHERUB, such things were...rare. And the ones who experienced them were generally mentally unstable and had to be sent to rehabilitation centres and such. The...boy in front of him was none of those. Controlled in his emotions, his eyes almost betrayed nothing. Almost.

"I'm done here." The boy still talked in a calm, cold voice, but there was an underlying current of anger.

The boy slowly inched away from her, fists already curled, until the door slammed loudly.

She smirked.

CHERUB would have a fine potential recruit, it seems.

* * *

"Where the hell am I..."

Alex blearily rubbed his eyes, noting that it was quite cold until he noticed himself in his boxers only. Seeing an orange T-Shirt with a baby CHERUB imprinted on it and green combat trousers for clothes, a tray of orange juice, bacon and eggs, his mind jumped to conclusions, each more wilder and wilder, until he slapped himself.

If whoever had captured him wanted him dead, why wait? Or if they wanted to do experiments on him, why wasn't he already sedated and cut up? Or if he was going to be a sacrific-

Enough with the dumb thoughts...Still...

Sniffing the food for any abnormalities, he quickly dressed in the clothes provided and wolfed down the strips of bacon and eggs. He left the juice alone.

Exiting the room, he found himself in a sort of...facility?

"This is weird..."

Exiting the room, he could spot classrooms, a tennis court, even a swimming pool as he looked through the windows.

So some sort of academy?

If so, this was certainly a strange welcome party...or death party.

Entering the lift, he spotted a woman around her thirties or forties

Opening his mouth, he tried to speak before his mouth got shushed by a finger. The woman bent down, her face erupted in a smile as she winked.

"Can't talk to orange."

And that was the only response he got.

The woman pressed a button, escorted him towards an office, and finally he could actually talk to someone.

"Welcome, Mr Chan. Or if I may have the pleasure, Alex."

"So I guess you're a pretty important person here, since you can actually talk to me and all."

The elderly man, not unfit, his eyes were dancing in mirth as he coughed.

"Ah, that would be correct. I am the current chairman of CHERUB, a secret British spy organization. My name is Dr McAfferty. And you are one of our potential candidates we wish to recruit."

"...What?"

Alex Chan was actually dumbfounded.

CHERUB?

* * *

 _ ***Two years before the start of The Recruit** *_

"Well well well, Alex, congratulations is in order it seems. Three missions and you're now a Black Shirt! And only within two months of being a Gray shirt! Doctor McAfferty has kindly informed me you're the youngest person in CHERUB history now to attain a Black-Shirt."

"Thank you, Meryl."

Alex Ng, changing his surname to his mother's one, gently smiled towards his handler.

"The Chinese Secret Service love you, they've even expressed a wish to recruit you once you leave CHERUB. How much of an impression did you leave?"

"Enough to leave a mark, I s'pose. I'm only 11, and its a bit overwhelming, even to me."

"Well, we can certainly agree you're not any ordinary eleven. The Ethics Committee were quite apprehensive on sending you out on such a high profile A-Rank Mission, but you honestly are the only CHERUB agent in service that has Asian origins. And its certainly paid off, you're now the youngest Black-Shirt in history at 11 years old!"

"Its fine. But if its not too much trouble, I'd like to sleep now, Meryl. I'm still quite knackered after the flight."

Meryl, the one that was the first person he met in CHERUB, smiled warmly at him. "Of course, Alex. The cleaners will replace your T-shirts by morning."

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Get some well-deserved sleep."

As Alex trekked up to his room, he didn't even bother showering as he lay on his bed.

It had already been a year since his entrance into CHERUB.

He had toughened basic training out, and the words _"This is tough, but CHERUBS are tougher"_ had practically been etched into his brain as he repeated the same words over and over again as his muscles burned with the ache of pain, or the lactic acid seeping into his body threatened to overwhelm him, or when the blood seemed to never stop.

The good old days...

Hearing the phone ring, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

The warm, reassuring voice of Doc carried over. "Alex? I'm afraid this is urgent. The normal one-week rest has been waived for you of a special mission only possibly carried out by you, a follow-up to your second mi-"

"I'll take it, Doc."

"Naturally, all normal rules of CHERUB apply and you have the right-" The rushed voice of the Doc carried over in a frenzy, and he knew it wasn't the time for being his sarcastic self.

"I'll be in your office in ten."

No rest for the wicked, it seems. Or for the talented.

Gulping down a glass of water, he slouched his way down to Mac's office.

"Meryl, Doc."

Mac smiled bitterly. "Ah, you're here, Alex. It's quite a special mission. It just came in an hour ago. Me, Meryl, the senior staff and the Ethics Committee have been arguing over it, with the Prime Minister and Intelligence Minister jabbing in. Ultimately, we decided to send you in. I believe Meryl was most vocal about opposing. But the Prime Minister and Intelligence Minister believed there was no better opportunity, since you're the only one...experienced, sort of and young enough. They pulled rank on me to...ah, _influence_ you to enter the mission. "

"That large, huh. Briefing?"

"I'm afraid it'll have to be vocal. Its an S-Rank, you'll be flying out in twenty hours time, straight to Hong Kong. Its a long-term mission, ranging from twenty six to possibly fifty-four months. You'll be operating solo, pretending that you've run away from your new foster parents back to here. You've been picked up by social services and living in a flat of your own."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Whose the target?"

"We've had reliable information sourcing that the Russian mafia have gotten in contact with 14K, and both Sun Yee On and since you've had contact with-"

Alex interrupted, a frown dancing on his features. "Melissa Chan, granddaughter of the leader of 14K. Whose my controller?"

Mac let loose a small frown. "That's the problem. We have little to no contacts in Hong Kong, not enough that they have the clearance to know about CHERUB...but this is an operation of a massive scale...I assume you know what I'm going to say? As much as I am loathe to admit it, you exude maturity above sixteen year olds in here." Mac closed his eyes in despair. "You have literally no back-up, no support, and the usual rules for all CHERUB missions that apply in contacting are all abstained. Are you still willing to go through it? I know I would refuse, honestly."

Alex smiled grimly. "Well, you weren't kidding when I was operating solo. How will I get in information and such?"

"A cleaner will come through every day in your apartment complex. Stick anything you need to send through on post-its in the fake side wall of your closet."

From the meeting to the briefing, Alex noted that Meryl hadn't said anything. "Meryl? Is something the matter?"

Meryl gritted her teeth. "Its not fair! You're only eleven, and they're expecting you to befriend a twelve-year old whose family is the backbone of the Hong Kong Yakuza! You're only eleven, for god's sake! This sort of mental stress will kill you!"

Doc looked pained, as his eyes showed resignation. "Meryl...please. What we are talking about is a bloodbath in the economic core of the world. Even the ministers don't like it, but its for the better...I hope."

Meryl turned on McAfferty. "But!"

"Honestly, if you'd two stop arguing like five year olds." Alex shook his head. "One thing though, what's the threat and objective?"

"Apparently, a bloodfest between 14K and Sun Yee On is festering because of the Russian mafia. You're to try and turn both gangs on the Russian mafia. Or at the very least, stop a war entering the streets."

Alex could only pinch his nose in frustration. "Doc, I know you don't like this sort of language..but...oh. I see why now. Still, fuck."

And for once in his life, the Doc didn't react to the sort of derogatory language said in his office. "The CSS have agreed to support us, but I wouldn't count much on it. After all, its just a politics game between us three now. Just remember, if you want to pull out anytime, one call. But honestly for all purposes...this mission is considered a black-ops."

Meryl had almost tears in her eyes now. All three knew that Alex would probably have to go through some...quite unsavoury things, better left not said. The Hong Kong Yakuza was not an easy place.

Alex smiled dryly at the possibly last two people that he knew were surrogate parental figures to him. "You know, just before I go can you do some things for me?"

"Of course, idiot..." Meryl choked out.

"I'm going to write some letters to Amy, Kyle, Bruce and Dana. I'll plan out five years roughly. Give them to them on their birthdays, please."

Meryl hugged him deeply. "Of course, Alex. Get some sleep. Don't...don't change who you are, even despite the fact that you're an oddball and possibly the smartest person I know in psychology, yeah?"

Alex took a deep breath, and hugged Meryl back. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _ ***Set during Basic Training of The Recruit***_

Meryl Spencer, using the speed that she had as an Olympian athlete, rushed through Heathrow airport, in search of Alex Ng. Behind her was Amy Collins, Kyle Blueman, Bruce Norris and Dana Smith, all frantically trying to look around for Alex.

"Yo, long time no see." An amused drawl came from behind them, and all five whirled around to see a black-haired teenager, decked out in a navy turtleneck and black trousers, the familiar smirk playing on his lips. The only notable things that had changed were the two metal rings on his left index and ring finger, and the necklace with a purple crystal in the shape of a tear hanging from his neck.

Amy was the first to react, grasping him in a tight hug "Alex! Oh my god I've missed you so-Ow!"

Dana shoved her to the side and enveloped him in another hug. "Sod off, harlot. Alex, you weren't hurt by this witch, were you?"

Amy shrieked in anger. "Whose the witch, you-!"

"Honestly you two, stop trying to fight in public." Meryl shook her head in amusement.

Bruce and Kyle grasped his head in a tight noogie. "Alex!"

They spent over half an hour at a McDonalds exchanging gossip and information about the life. Obviously no mission details came up, but Alex was pleased to know nothing major really happened, except that girl he had found near the end on his second mission was now in CHERUB - A Miss Kerry Chang. When asked how they had found out that he was on a long-term mission, all four gave him deadpans before starting to rip into him how pissed and scared they were.

It didn't take long for them to find out Alex was only sending letters and never appearing in CHERUB campus. They even threatened Mac with resignation until he finally caved in and told them he was on a long-term mission.

Meryl cleared her throat. "As pleasng as this is, I've got to escort Alex to Downing Street soon. You honestly should be proud, To date, you're the third CHERUB to enter Downing Street."

Alex sarcastically replied. "I thank you for this great privelige. I suppose the Doc is already there, right?"

"You know, after all these years I still don't get why you call Mac The Doc." Kyle shook his head, mystified.

"It's just funny to me."

"Well, I suppose we'll have a better welcoming party honestly. We just got short notice, like yesterday night and when we got to Amy she was banging-" Dana rolled her eyes at the actions of Amy while Bruce and Kyle were wolf-whistling.

"HEY! I was only snog-!"

"Thanks for the details, Amy. I'm sure we'd love to have the pleasure of hearing them." The familiar sarcastic jab and roll of the eyes from Alex towards Amy made her blush a little, after all Bruce was only 11.

"Ahem! Well, we'll see you all later. Let's go Alex." Meryl, who had previously withdrawn herself from the conversaton had a knowing smile dancing on her lips and Amy blushed even harder. She and Alex were the only ones that could make her blush.

"And Beauty Queen is now blushing, how beautiful." The deadpan in Dana's voice could've stopped a raging rhino.

"Oh yeah, you wanna-" Amy tried to grasp Dana in a chokehold before Kyle and Bruce dragged her away. "Alex, help me!"

Alex took in all of this with a familiar amused sigh. "Lets just go Meryl."

"TRAITOR!"

As Alex and Meryl took off in her Aston Martin, he looked out at the scenery. "They haven't changed much, Bruce is still obsessed with martial arts, Kyle being a conman, and I suppose Amy and Dana have grown more beautiful. Otherwise, still the same."

Meryl laughed. "I suppose, but you should've seen how angry they were at Mac. I don't believe Amy has actually been that angry as well in a long time. She screamed obsceneties all the way and Mac was quite pissed, atleast until Amy was talking about castration."

Alex grew a little red in the face, he was only thirteen, nearing fourteen afterall. "No guy, straight or not wants to go through that..I think..."

Meryl smiled warmly at him. "Welcome back, Alex."

He took a swig of his Cola and mock saluted. "Its good to be back."

* * *

The Prime Minister stood up, nodding in Alex's direction. "Alex Ng. You've done Great Britain as well as Hong Kong a great service. We humbly thank you for your services. Farewell and I wish you luck in your future endeavors."

It sounded like the load of crap that teachers feed at graduation.

The Intelligence Minister stood up as well, shaking Alex's hand. "Thank you again, Alex. I have no words to describe what great service you've done for us."

Even more crap.

Alex nodded pompously. "My pleasure."

Judging by the expressions on both of their faces, they weren't impressed.

The Doc clearly saw through it, and by his raised eyebrow, he too wasn't impressed with the behavior, but Alex couldn't really care.

As they exited, Alex could hear the PM commenting to the IM in a curious tone. "He's a tad bit arrogant, isn't he?"

"You can't deny he's got skill, though."

"True..."

Alex dropped the smile that was dancing on his lips as soon as they entered Mac's car. "Doc."

"Alex. You must be tired. But remember, one week later and you have your medical fitness tests coming up, as well as make up exams to go through. ANd of course, even though you must've heard this countless times, thank you again."

"Yeah...Can you do me a favor?

"What, a sex partner?"

Alex sat up straighter, all traces of tiredness gone and eyes wide. "What the-?"

"Just kidding. After all you've gone through, I figured a joking approach might help. Did it?"

He might've believed the genuine tone if he couldn't see the open smirk Mac was sporting.

Alex rolled his eyes. Whoever introduced The Doc to perverted sarcasm should be shot...oh wait that's him. "Hahaha...The girl I found, Kerry Chang? Can you set up like a meeting or something? I heard from Meryl-"

"She's in basic training for the moment. But naturally, whether she passes or not I will be scheduling one. Honestly, get some rest, Alex. Instead of worrying about others, worry about yourself."

Alex waved off the patronizing words. "Mhm..."

And promptly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Oooooooooh."

Was the first sound made by Alex as he re-saw his room for like in two or three years. The pure white walls and ceiling, the bookcase, his laptop.

"I really hope The Doc wasn't the one carrying me back...I'd feel like a big baby."

He noted the unopened presents at the end of his bed. He tutted in disapproval at the state of his closet, he'd need to replace the threads soon.

He sat on his bed and thought why was he so...weird, even in his own room. Then it clicked.

There were no classes, no...nothing. Every day in Hong Kong, the stress was high, sometimes even abnormally so just for a child of eleven. He had to toughen it out. _Missions are tough, but CHERUBS are tougher_. That particular phrase had been recited many, many times. CHERUB had an intense program, but after every mission CHERUBs had a week off to recover.

In other words, he was bored the fuck out of his mind. It was already eleven, there wasn't much of a point to go down to get a late breakfast. Might as well have lunch with the rest later.

Since there were still two hours, he decided to go for a swim.

On the way, he saw Amy heading towards the training grounds - Where Basic Training was held.

"Amy?"

Amy whirled around and smiled. "Alex. Wanna come with me?"

Alex asked curiously. "Don't you have classes or something?"

"Nobertska's sick, study leave. I figured might as well go watch James."

"Your new boytoy? Careful...five years and that can be considered paedophilia."

Amy blushed brightly. "Its just a kid who can't swim. He's decent, a bit arrogant at times but he does have a lil' crush on me. Its quite cute."

"I pity him already. Obviously he hasn't seen you shit-faced drunk."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm going for a swim then."

"Let's race then!" Amy shouted brightly.

"Weren't you going to see your boyfriend?"

"Oooh, is that jealousy I detect? Its okay, let me cuddle you?" Amy cooed in a teasing voice.

Alex waved it off. "Whatever...its just that I need to unwind, and Bruce isn't here to let me thrash him, I suppose swimming will take it off."

"You know, the girl, Kerry? She's James partner and she once broke Bruce's leg in seven different places."

Alex was intrigued. "Holy fuck, are you serious?"

"Well obviously little Bruce wasn't going full McEwen style on her."

Jake McEwen, a CHERUB agent notoriously known for being extremely violent and flooring Norman Large one of the training instructors in three hits during a spar. He was the top CHERUB agent in terms of combat.

Some even think that he has APD, the way he talks and behaves. None dared to voice it to his face.

"Tch, boring. If he had then..."

Amy smacked Alex's head. "Keep your little sadistic tendencies in check please. Anyway, I'll see you at the beginner's pool in ten, just need to get my gear!"

"Wait...why beginners?"

"Its just a fond memory!"

Amy Collns...never going to understand that woman...seventeen and still being a big emotional baby.

After changing and stretching, he dived headfirst into the pool, swimming five laps before noting that Amy had changed into her swimgear.

Judging by how Amy was stretching her chest out and looking at him, her blonde locks covering her eyes...she probably was fishing for a compliment.

"I guess puberty did wonders for you."

Amy uttered in disbelief. "That's it?"

"Sod off...You've got a boyfriend, don't you?" It was quite inappropriate to compliment a woman's body, at least for him. His mother had taught him to respect women. He never forgot the lesson. It ended up him being awkward sending out compliments and all the woman trying to get into his pants, him being the 'gentleman' in Hong Kong, or the girls laughing at how 'cute' he was back in England.

Say what you want, but he didn't feel like starting a relationship without the certain 'feeling'. It just didn't feel right.

"Not anymore. He was a tit, tryng to cop a feel and pretending his hand 'slipped'." Amy frowned in anger.

"Oookay...?"

"And don't get me started on my last one! He..." Amy just went off into a rant, whle Alex only thought one thing;

But I didn't, you did.

And so, the two hour-long session that Alex had planned on using to unwind himself turned into a discussion about Amy's boyfriends.

He did note that Amy checked the clock, before continuing her rant at twelve.

Lunch started at one.

* * *

After Alex had showered and changed, he ate with Dana near the back. The rest were hanging with their cliques, and Alex preferred Dana's company during mealtimes - he could actually eat in peace.

"Hey Dana, what GCSE's did you take?"

"Art, History, Spanish, and Psychology. You?"

"I haven't chosen yet, but probably Music, Psychology, Chinese and Art."

"Wait..aren't you already doing Psychology online at Oxford? And why would you study Chinese? You're bloody Chinese yourself!"

"I'm a lazy asshole. I talked Meryl into it, atleast. If she ends up forcing me to take two more, I guess I'll do Spanish and German."

Dana looked mystified. "Why languages?"

"Criminal Psychology's an easy job with easy money, and learning different languages can help. I could always become a teacher for so many languages as well."

"Ooookaaay...anyway, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night? Its Friday and I want to go shopping for some more books, then we can get you some new stuff to wear as well."

Alex knew how much Dana hated shopping for clothes, so he let loose a small smile. "Sure, Dana. Thanks."

Dana beamed. "Meet you at the bus then."

After dinner, he went out to run ten laps around the field, before showering and sleeping in his boxers.

Soon, he fell back into a comfortable routine - it eased his mind off the nightmares anyway.

This continued on for more than six months - during that time, he had finished his online course in Psychology and was awarded a First Class Bachelors in Psychology. He was in the second year of studying his other GCSE's and Meryl fortunately, didn't expect him to study more - instead he signed up for a online double degree in the Education of English and Chinese in HKU.

* * *

 _ ***Class A***_

"Kyle, what the hell? I thought you said you could secure Nicole?" James glared at Kyle.

"Well, its not up to me if Mac want to intefere. Besides, the one joining us is Alex, so it'll be easy."

James was mystified. "Whose Alex?"

Kerry gasped. "Alex's coming with us?" Her tone held admiration and affection.

James bit his lip in jealousy, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyle.

A lazy drawl came out, and James whirled around to see a boy roughly thirteen to fourteen years old - Asian. And he was sporting a Black Shirt. "I heard Mac wants me here?"

"More like I did." Zara Asker came out, smiling towards Alex. "I'm quite keen on catching Moore myself, and of course I'd like it with the help with one of the most talented agents."

"You flatter me." The sarcasm and deadpan was palpable in his dry tone. "But honestly, I'd prefer my partners maybe thirty five years younger."

Ewart Asker entered, wrapping his arms around Zara. "Stop lipping, Alex. First I'd like to do some introductions. James, this is Alex Ng. Alex, James Adams."

"Yo."

"Uh, hi?" What was James supposed to say?

Ewart clapped his hands together. "Great! Now lets go for a picnic with little Joshua!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Aren't you taking the cute father thing a bit too far?"

Ewart shot a glare. "You don't understand the joys of being a parent, alas, you are far too young." The pompous tone that Ewart had ruined any serious effect, as all four kids started giggling.

Kyle quipped. "Or maybe you're too old, Ewart."

"Or you'd like fifty laps, since you're in the prime time of your life?" Kyle instantly raised his arms in a surrender fashion, bringing a smirk to Ewart's lips. "That's what I thought."

Once the party of seven including Joshua had settled on the grass, they organized the chips and nachos into plates before starting the briefing.

"As you can read from the briefing, Keith Moore has four children, so in order you four will each target one of them. Kyle, you've got Ringo. James, you have Junior, as in Keith 'Junior' Moore. Alex, you have April, so we're adjusting your age. Kerry you've got Erin. Any questions so far?"

"Wait. Why the hell do I have a female as my target? Wouldn't it make more sense for a female agent to-uh no no, not doing this. I do not feel right doing this."

Zara smiled impishly and patted Ewart. "Well, Ewart was really reluctant, but Mac agreed that it would be one of your strong points."

"I'm not another Dave, thanks for the offer though." David 'Dave' Moss had a reputation of being a lady-killer, having a string of girlfriends, both on CHERUB campus and in missions, and had the reputation of treating every single one of them like dirt. "Besides, Doesn't Mac condone this sort of stuff."

Ewart elaborated. "Out of all of the agents, you and April are the second most likely to hit it off, after James and Junior. Don't worry, it's not like you'll be doing anything more than snogging."

"Wait, why am I being predicted the most likely?" James queried.

"You're both nutters, hate school, have a healthy liking for violence, perverts, et cetera." The quip came from Alex.

"Wait, how do you know?" James started edging away from Alex. "Are you a stalker?"

Kyle burst out laughing. "The ladies man right here, ladies and gentlemen!"

Alex smirked. "Not really, I just read faster than you do. And you didn't deny any of it."

James was about to open his mouth to retort, but found he couldn't really deny any of it. "A-A-Aah..."

Ewart rolled his eyes. "Very eloquent, James. "

Alex flipped through the mission briefing at an incredible pace with a frown. "It says there's this boxing club - Junior's a part of it, so I reckon James will have to join as well. But that boxing club is probably a place to recruit couriers as well...very, very sly of Moore."

Zara nodded approvingly. "Moore has done this for years, and recruits very, very loyal men. It's likely that James will be recruited as a courier, and if you boys can't work with your target, join the boxing club to get through that angle."

* * *

After the briefing, he grabbed some grub and was going to microwave it in his room - Dana was on a mission in Australia, so he might as well work on his homework in peace.

"Heeeyyyy, Alex."

He didn't even bother turning his head to look at who unlocked his room - There was only one person who would dare drape her arms and shove her blonde hair into his face while he was working and only happened when she was shit-faced drunk.

"Amy?"

"It'z shooo shaaad you're leaaving fur thiz mesheeeon...you'll miss ma flight to Aussie, yeah!"

He interpreted it as: It's so sad you're leaving for this mission, you'll miss my flight to Australia.

A slight frown appeared on his face. "Well, that gives me incentive to finish the mission then."

"Yaaahh...and I luuuvv you...Vhy you sho shexy and karing." Amy continued to mumble incoherently before hurling on herself and almost collapsing in a pool of her own vomit if not for Alex catching her.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked at his vomit covered arm in disgust. "Jesus fuck..."

Undressing her, leaving her in her white bra and shorts, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and scrubbed her down as a makeshift shower, cleaning her of the vomit before propping her on the bed, cursing when he found vomit in the strands of hair of all things.

"Jesus woman why is there vomit stuck in your hair of all places!"

Looking at the pool of vomit in disgust, he cleaned his own room of her vomit before taking another shower to get rid of the horrid smell and unloaded a can of lemon disinfectant spray.

Coming out of the bathroom, he sighed at the gentle snoring of Amy and put a cold towel on her forehead, before continuing to work on his homework.

It was around 6AM, when she finally came through and mumbled in a hoarse voice. "Huh...where am I?"

Alex stretched on his chair, having worked the whole night. "You're finally awake?"

Amy clutched her forhead in pain. "Shh...my head's ringing, and my throat is hoarse as fuck!"

Groaning, he poured a glass of water for Amy, while commenting. "You were shit-faced...again, if I might add, and you just collapsed in here. And I had to remove your shirt because you vomited on it."

Amy greedily gulped down the glass of water, while rubbing her eyes. "Holy shit...I'm never doing that again."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, say that every time."

Amy cupped her breasts, smiling coyly. "Did you at least feel these girls? They're firm and perky, soft skin to boot!"

Alex deadpanned. "No."

Amy pouted. "Why not! Even James would've at least touched them and say it was an accident!"

"I'm not your boytoy for one, and two, just no. Anyway, you should head up to your own room to clean up. I'm scheduled to leave in an hour."

Amy sighed. "Another mission? Sometimes I wish you weren't that smart, so you'd stay here more often."

Alex shrugged. "Thrill, I suppose...Anyway, I don't know how long this mission'll take, so here. In case I can't give it to you in person."

Alex grabbed a box from under his bed and Amy took it, eyes almost erupting in tears as she saw what was inside.

Alex rubbed his head, awkwardly mumbling. "I know it's not expensive or anything, but Dana thought it'd be a great way to share the time we spent together...so she helped me make this thing."

It was a photo album, with the pictures that Amy and Alex took, occasionally with Dana, Kyle, and a few other of her friends thrown together.

Eagerly flipping through the pages, she smiled and clearly remembered when and where each photo was taken.

There was one when Amy sneaked out for some beer and Alex covered for her, but both were busted and had to run thirty laps each, both soaking in the rain and laughing like mad.

Amy traced a photo, smiling at the amused drawl or smirk that Alex had while her face was captured in an erupting smile, her face looking ridiculous.

Flipping again, she stopped when she saw her fifteenth birthday party, where Dana and Amy drunkenly made out.

Laughing furiously, she pointed to the picture. "W-Who ended up taking that?"

Alex looked over and the corner of his lips twitched. "Probably Kyle."

Amy flipped, but realized there was place for three more pictures, and looked at Alex.

Alex shrugged, a faint emotion in his eyes. "It's your call...We can fill in the album after this mission, and I'll go with you and do anything you want, although not anything outrageous. It's my way of saying sorry, Amy."

Amy instantly hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear. "Thank you, Alex...you have no idea how much this means to me."

Alex actually did, but kept quiet..

"Hey, Alex? Keep your eyes shut for a sec."

Alex swallowed, figuring it was some kind of trap. "Uh...let me think for about a second. No."

Amy smirked triumphantly. "I wanna fill up two of the pictures now. And you can't refuse."

Alex took a deep breath, before closing his eyes.

He heard Amy pull out her phone out of her pockets, before he felt his head engulfed. He instantly opened his eyes, thinking he was about to be suffocated or something, before he saw the tanned flesh of Amy's bosom right in his eyes. "MMMPPPHPH!"

Amy let out a small moan, and 'click' was heard before his head was released.

"What the bloody hell Amy!"

Amy giggled, uncaring. "Well, I'm sending this to Dana, it should piss her off quite well."

Alex widened his eyes. "What the fuc-"

Before he was cut off, courtesy of Amy's lips pressed to his own and their tongues dancing. Or more accurately, Amy's tongue thrashing in his mouth as he was just completely surprised, but his own tongue was responding automatically.

His brain wasn't working at the moment.

Amy had closed her eyes and was enjoying herself, while Alex had widened his own eyes and was staring at Amy's face in complete astonishment.

Another 'click' was heard as Amy released him, breathless. "Well, that was...enjoyable."

Alex only gaped. "A-A-Aah..."

Amy twitched, trying to control her laughter. "Never thought it would be a kiss that could reduce you to a stuttering mess, Alex. Anyway, good luck on your mission!"

She pressed her lips to Alex gently, before winking at him, slung a nearby shirt from Alex's closet and left.

Leaving Alex red-faced and hard in an area.

* * *

 **Sup guys, I'm back from the dead~**

 **I've had very very good inspiration from (You-Know-Who) so I'm kinda writing Snake and Tenshi ATM. Tenshi's next update should be around 20th, cause I'm graduating on that day.**

 **About that rework of Illusion, I'm afraid it'll have to wait after May 20, as that's when my final exams end. We've already finished the rework of the current chapters, but we want to throw in two more new ones to celebrate the new and first story of Cindy.**

 **Uh...I'm not sure about writing sex scenes, _as this story is rated T_ , but yeah...I'll change the rating if I do.**


End file.
